THE BATTLE OF SON VS BRIEF
by DarkDragon1
Summary: A raging battle between the Sons and the Briefs kicks off, fueled by cat fighting Bulma and ChiChi... with hilarious consequences!! Other characters: lil Trunks, lil Goten, Vegeta, Kakarotto
1. Friendly rivalry?!

Disclaimer: Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Gohan all belong to me. Its true! As for Chi Chi… well… Akira can keep Chi Chi! 

    **~THE BATTLE OF SON VS BRIEF~**

As the sun shone down on Capsule Corps, little Trunks Brief practiced his sword form on the grass. His small body was perfectly balanced and his katana* was like an extension of his arm, flowing with his every movement. 

Bulma watched her son from the window, admiring his amazing ability. 

_Yeah, that's my kid alright! _

The noise of the phone ringing interrupted her viewing and she left to answer it. 

'Bulma? This is Chi Chi.' 

'Hey, Chi. How are you?' 

'Oh, I'm good. Great actually, I got some fantastic news today!' 

Bulma held her breath in anticipation. There was something in the tone of Chi Chi's voice, something she had heard before. 'You did? What's that?' 

Chi Chi's voice took on that excited and boastful tone that Bulma had heard so many times before. 'Well, my Gohan came first in all his classes and was awarded the Golden Phoenix award for excellence in every possible way…' Chi Chi continued for a good five minutes non-stop. Bulma rolled her eyes and put the phone down gently. In the meantime she went off to make a cup of coffee, adding lots of cream and sugar. When she returned to the phone, Chi Chi was just finishing. 

'… and that mean's he's the best student that Orange Star has ever had! I don't like to brag or anything, but he just makes me so happy. Oooooooh! I could scream!!' 

Bulma gulped in horror and held the phone far from her ear, but thankfully Chi Chi didn't carry out her threat, and instead continued talking. 

'…The results speak for themselves, and we had a journalist come round last week to take pictures for the paper. He looks fantastic in them, my handsome boy! We just got our copy of them in the post today, and I thought it might be nice for me to come over and show you them this afternoon. We could have coffee and chat. Its been so long. See you at three then? Great! Bye!' 

Bulma opened her mouth to make an excuse but all that was there on the other end of the line was a dial tone. 

'Great,' she sighed. _...Maybe it won't be so bad… I've not seen her for ages… it could be… fun…? _A shudder shook her body and she put the phone down dejectedly. Just then, two strong arms wrapped round her waist making her jump with surprise. 

'Vegeta! You scared me!' she said, frowning. 

Vegeta smirked - a look that Bulma sometimes found annoying, sometimes irresistible. 

He spoke to her in a low and wicked voice, his breath hot on her neck. 

'Scared? …Of me?' he bit her neck gently, making her shudder with pleasure this time… 

...Three hours later the doorbell rang. 

'Grrrrrrrrrrr' the Saiyan Prince let out a low growl. He did not like being interrupted in his lovemaking. 

With a shriek, Bulma got up hurriedly to answer it. 

'Ignore it!' Vegeta said, grabbing her leg. 'I haven't finished with you yet!' 

'Vegeta!' Bulma's voice was frantic. 'I lost track of time! Its three o'clock already! Chi Chi's here, and if I don't get that door… Trunks is gonna let her in! Look at the state of this place!' 

Vegeta cast his eye around the living room. Cushions were flung all over the room, the coffee table was upturned and there were discarded clothes all over the place. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

'So?' 

Bulma was already pulling her clothes on and frenziedly putting everything back in order. 

'So Chi Chi's home is always perfect, and she's so proper that if she saw the state of this place and us like this she would never let me forget about it! Vegeta, she looks down on us enough with that superior moral attitude of hers, I can't give her something to be smug about!' 

She flung Vegeta's black trousers at him and his blue shirt. 'Now scat!' 

With a humph Vegeta pulled his pants on and his shirt. 'Fine. The minute you mentioned that ugly wench's name my desire vanished anyway!' he huffed leaving the room. 

As he left, Trunks came into the room followed by Goten and Chi Chi. Smoothing down her hair, Bulma beamed her pearliest smile at her best friend's wife. 

'Bulma! Hi! Trunks let me in,' Chi Chi said. 

'Great!' Bulma grit her teeth. 'So good to see you! …Goten! How are ya?' She knelt down to his level, smiling warmly at the kid. 

Goten blushed. 'I'm good, Mrs Brief. Thank you!' 

Bulma's heart warmed. She had always had a soft spot for little Goten, and little did she know that he had a major crush on her - his first crush in fact, was one Bulma Brief. 

Trunks caught the look and dragged his pal out of the living room. 'We're gonna go play mom,' he said. He shut the door, and Bulma and Chi Chi took a seat. 

*Punch!* 

'Ow!' 

Bulma looked at the door with a frown. 'Trunks? Goten? Are you ok out there?' 

'Yeah, we're great mom!' came Trunk's bright reply from the other side of the door. 

'…Goten?' 

*punch!* 

'Ow! … um… yeah, I'm great Mrs Briefs!' 

Bulma shook her head. 'I'll make us some coffee,' she offered Chi Chi and went to the kitchen. After switching the kettle on, Bulma turned on the cold taps and splashed cold water on her face. _Cool down girl! _She told herself. _Damn, Vegeta! _A grin crossed her face as she though of her extremely talented husband! 

Bulma returned to the room with two hot mugs of coffee and some cakes. Chi Chi was already sitting with the photos in her hands. 

_ Great! Lets not beat about the bush or anything, Chi Chi! _

'Thanks,' Chi Chi took the coffee and sat it on the table. 'I took a few photos myself. This is one of Gohan receiving the Golden Phoenix award…' 

she passed Bulma a large print of the teenage saiyan, grinning that cheesy Goku grin, as he was awarded the coveted prize. 

'… and this is one of Gohan leaving the stage after he got the award…' 

'… and this is one of Gohan at the bottom of the steps of the stage after he got his award…' 

'… and this is one of Gohan walking back to his seat after he got the award… isn't he handsome? Just like his father!' 

Bulma stifled a yawn and glanced at the thick pile of photos. This could take a _long_ time. 

'Now_ this_, is my favourite of the lot, Bulma. … Bulma?' 

Bulma snapped out of her daydream and looked at Chi Chi. 'Huh?' 

'Are you paying attention? As I was saying, this is my favourite photo.' 

Chi Chi pushed the photo towards Bulma, who was annoyed at the way she had been spoken to. Taking in the umpteenth photo, Bulma had to admit, it made her smile. There was Chi Chi, her arm round Gohan's waist, gripping like a vice as she looked up at him with a maniacal adoration, her eyes brimming with tears of joy and pride. Gohan was looking a bit overwhelmed by Chi Chi's in your face proud mother attitude, but was bearing it good naturedly as always. Bulma could tell from the photo what she knew to be true in life - Gohan loved his mother with all his heart, despite her being overbearing, overprotective and demanding of him. She had always felt sorry for the kid, having the responsibility of his fighting abilities as well as having Chi Chi on his case all the time. He was a special kid, no doubt about it. 

'Yes, Gohan makes me very proud. Who knows, maybe someday Trunks will win something of his own…' Chi Chi gave Bulma a sympathetic smile and patted her arm. 

Bulma's temper went from calm to searing hot. 

_ What!! The cheek of it! She's not happy enough going on and on about that stupid award, now, she's gonna have a dig at my Trunks??!!!! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!! _

'Well,' Bulma grinned slyly, knowing just how to get back at Chi Chi, 'Trunks already has won something actually. If you'll look over there,' she pointed to the fireplace, 'you'll see the trophy he won for coming first place in the kids World Martial Arts Tournament. Remember? He beat Goten in the final?' 

Chi Chi's eyes widened in indignation. 'Hmph! Everyone knows that the only reason Trunks won that little competition was because he cheated!' 

'What!!!?' 

Chi Chi folded her arms. 'He promised Goten that he wouldn't use ki attacks and that's exactly what he did to win. It was no more than cheating. Of course, my Goten is too kind to complain about it…' 

Bulma's mouth dropped in horror at what she was hearing. 'That's a load of BS and you know it!' 

Chi Chi gasped, 'There's no need for such language! This is no way to speak to a guest in your house!' 

Bulma tried to hold her tongue, but it slipped out anyway. 'I didn't invite you here - you invited yourself!' 

Chi Chi stood up outraged. 'Really!! How rude. Just because you know that Goten is stronger than Trunks, just like Goku and Gohan are stronger than Vegeta! Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Bulma!' 

Bulma had to stop herself from slapping the woman. 'Is that right?' she snarled, getting to her feet too. 

'Yes!' Chi Chi held her ground. 

The two women squared up, getting eye to eye with each other, and delivering smouldering looks that would have turned weaker individuals to a pile of quivering jelly. 

'Prove it,' Bulma said quietly, lividly. 

'Fine,' Chi Chi responded in the same tone. 'If that's what you want?' 

'It is.' 

'Fine.' 

'Fine.' 

'Fine.' 

'**GOOOOOOOOO-TEEEEEENNN**!!!!!!!' Chi Chi roared, without moving an inch back from Bulma's face. 

Bulma almost hit the ground with the force of the shout, and her hands flew up to her throbbing ears as she took a step backwards. Chi Chi grinned, delighted at her small victory. 

'TRUNKS!' Bulma yelled, not managing to achieve anywhere near the decibels Chi Chi was capable of. 'GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!' 

Goten and Trunks appeared a couple of minutes later, peeking their heads cautiously round the door. They figured they must be in big trouble. 

'Get in here,' Bulma said, beckoning the two chibis into the room. 

They stood in front of their raging mothers wondering what on earth they had been caught for this time. 

{Trunks brain} ::_ Maybe she knows about that time we put sand in all of Dad's underwear… oh crap! Not that! … or maybe that time we phoned that Save the Kids charity shop and threatened to burn it to the ground… hehehehe! That was a good one - my idea of course! Hehehehe! That ole lady shopkeeper! She was so freaked out!! She was all like 'Eeeeeee! Who are you! Don't call here! I'm phoning the police! I've got a panic button you know!' And then she started crying! Wahahahahaha!!! I rule! _

{Goten's brain} ::_ Uh-oh! They found out about those library books we forgot to take back and Trunks kept for himself!! _

'Boys, we want your help,' Bulma looked down at the chibis. 

'Our help?!' they chorused, not sure whether to be confused or relieved. 

'We need you to settle something,' Chi Chi continued. 

'Which one of you is the strongest?' Bulma asked. 

Trunks grinned. 'That's easy! I am!' 

'See!' Chi Chi huffed. 'No modesty at all! You would never catch Goten bragging like that!' 

Bulma nearly gagged._ She can talk about bragging! _

'Well,' she asked Goten. 'Is it true?' 

'Mom! Of course its true!' Trunks interrupted. 'I wouldn't lie to you!' 

'No manners at all!' Chi Chi snapped at Trunks. 'My Goten speaks when he's spoken to, and doesn't butt in like some spoilt brat!' 

'I was asking Goten, hon,' Bulma ignored Chi Chi's comment. 

'Um…' Goten blushed as Bulma looked down at him. '… Trunks is prolly stronger.' 

'NEVER!' Chi Chi wailed. 'Its not true! You are a Son! The Son's have always been stronger than the Briefs!' 

'You are so full of it lady!' Trunks shook his head in annoyance at Chi Chi's words. 

'TRUNKS!' Bulma growled at him, trying not to notice Chi Chi's darkening face. She grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

'Mom,' Trunks squirmed about, not wanting to be yelled at, 'I didn't mean it. Its just-' 

He was interrupted as Bulma planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly. 'I've been wanting to say that all day!' Slipping a cash reward into Trunks pocket she took his hand to lead him back into the living room. 'Act like you got in trouble!' she whispered to him. 

Trunks kept his head down as he walked into the room. 'Sorry, Mrs Son,' he said sadly, looking at her with big eyes that would melt the heart of your average ice-jin. 

'That's OK, Trunks,' Chi Chi forgave him. 

'I think we need to settle this once and for all,' Bulma said, looking levelly at Chi Chi. 'Lets have a competition to see who is stronger - Trunks or Goten.' 

'If that's what it takes to prove Goten is the strongest, then so be it,' Chi Chi agreed. 

Bulma smirked, 'Oh, I think we'll prove something allright. … That Trunks is the strongest!' 

'Goten!' 

'Trunks!' 

'Goten!' 

'Trunks!' 

'Goten!' 

'Trunks!' 

Trunks and Goten slipped outside and sat on the back doorstep, waiting for their mothers, and waiting for the 'contest' to begin. By the time Chi Chi and Bulma came out to find them, they had fallen asleep! 

'Right you two, wake up, come on now,' the mothers gently shook their son's awake. 'Its time for the contest to begin.' 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ 

*katana = samurai sword... *dreams* I'd love one of those babies! 


	2. Soooooooo kawaii!!

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z still doesn't belong to me. But I love it anyway! 

**A/N:** Thankya folks for your reviews! LoL to those folks who know who I'm talkin' about ^.^ Yeah, you know who you are! Hope you enjoy this next chappie - I had such a good laugh writing it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chibi Trunks and Goten looked at each other in dismay. Bulma and Chi Chi had decided that the first contest would be a wheelbarrow race! So the chibis found themselves in the precarious position of having their hands on the ground for balance, while their mothers had a hold of their ankles. 

'Ready?' Bulma quirked an eyebrow at ChiChi. 

'Rrrrready!' ChiChi growled in response. 

'On the count of three then…' 

'Wait! Its to the apple tree and back right?' 

'Yes.' 

'That's what I thought.' 

'So… 1 … 2 … 3!' 

And on that count of three the wheelbarrow race began. ChiChi took off at an astonishing rate, almost overtaking little Goten who tried his best to keep up the pace at the front. His hands were touching the ground at the speed of naughts and ChiChi had an exceptionally powerful grip on his ankles. 

Bulma and Trunks were left standing in the dust a little, before they grit their teeth in determination and tore after the escaping Sons. 

Goten was first to touch the apple tree. 

However, on the journey back to the start line, ChiChi rushed a little too much and Goten stumbled over his hand. This led to a mini pile up as ChiChi fell over the top of her beloved son and they ended up in a heap on the ground. 

Bulma and Trunks were racing past for the win… 

When ChiChi stuck her boot out and tripped Bulma! 

'Waaaiiiiieeeeeeeee!' Bulma flew through the air and landed on her front in the dirt - face first! Trunks too. 

Shaking with anger Bulma whirled round to glare accusingly at ChiChi… who's expression was somewhere between feigned innocence and glee. 

'I'm so sorry Bulma!' she said in all mock sincerity. 'Accidents do happen.' 

'ACCIDENTS?!!' _OK Bulma, calm down. Be the bigger person_. 'I suppose they do, ChiChi.' 

ChiChi nodded. 'So! Race again shall we?' 

'NO!!!' came the shout from Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten simultaneously. 

Casting an eye over their sons the mothers were met with a couple of bruised and dirt covered young demi saiyans. 

'OK,' said Bulma, wiping the dirt from Trunks face with a handkerchief. 'We'll do something else.' 

'Yes,' ChiChi and Bulma were agreeing for once. ChiChi kissed Goten's bruised cheek. 'We can have a contest where nobody is going to get hurt.' 

Goten nodded, but Trunks winced. To him, that was a contradiction in terms to Bulma and ChiChi. 

'I KNOW!' ChiChi clapped her hands together. 'Lets have a kawaii contest!' 

Bulma looked interested. 

'We can see whose son is the cutest! … They can get all dressed up and act like good little boys for us, and see who impresses the most.' 

Goten gulped and Trunks felt like running a mile. Sensing this from her only son, Bulma whispered to him 'Come on! This is for our family's honour Trunks… And their will be a reward in it for you.' 

Trunks blue eyes twinkled at the sound of that. 

'As kawaii as can be, Goten,' ChiChi offered some last minute advice (orders) to her youngest before the boys headed into the house to get changed. 

Bulma and ChiChi took seats on opposite sides of the apple trees, eyeing each other up. The tension in the air was thick, and neither woman was denying it. 

*thoughts* 

Bulma: wench! Cow!! Evil maniac! Demon mother from the very bowels of hfil itself! 

ChiChi: SLAPPER! TART! Jealous snob! Blue haired freak! Kitchen's worst nightmare! 

*end thoughts* 

Some ten minutes later, the door creaked open and out peeked little Goten's head. He looked somewhat reluctant to come out of the house. Trunks head appeared just above Gotens, a pained look on his face. 

'Boys?' ChiChi grinned. 'Are you ready?' 

'Come on out guys!' Bulma coaxed. 

Scuffing his feet along the ground, Trunks emerged in his baby blue baggy PJs. The letter 'T' was sewn onto the pocket of the pyjama top in navy silk. Under his arm was a big soft cuddly teddy bear - almost as big as Trunks himself! 

'AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!' ChiChi and Bulma were bowled over by his undeniable cuteness. 

'Mommy!' Trunks turned his puppy dog eyes to the enchanted mothers. 'I wuv you mommy! I wanna give you huggles.' 

With that he ran across to ChiChi first (hoping to score brownie points with her) and flung himself around her in a giant hug. Next, Bulma received the same treatment. 

'Well he's just adorable!' ChiChi gasped. 

Bulma nodded, so proud and unable to choke out any words. 

Then Chibi Trunks skipped back to his big ol' teddy bear. 

'I wuv you Mr Bear!' he forced out. 'Lets play! I be daddy and you be baby.' 

Trunks began to look after the teddy bear as if it were a sick child. 

'Aw, Mr Bear gotta tempwature! Kissim better!' 

Swallowing the bile that rose in his little throat, Trunks forgot about pride and kissed the teddy bear. 

ChiChi and Bulma watched, fixated to the scene, with their hands clasped in delight. 

Then the door opened a little wider and Goten looked out at what was happening. Seeing that Trunks was on the verge of winning out and out, Goten summoned the courage and walked out of the door. 

'Hello good ladies!' he said in his best gentleman's voice. 

The mothers attention turned to the newly emerged Goten. Immediately, they were cooing and gasping in wonder at the cuteness in front of them. 

Goten was dressed in a little sailor suit, complete with pressed trousers, jacket and a cute little cap. 

'Welcome to the good ship Goten!' he smiled a huge smile at them. A hugely wining smile! 'I am your Captain today, and the weather forecast is for big waves… but not too big! I'll make sure the ship keeps safe to protect the pretty lady passengers.' 

Bulma and ChiChi squeaked in delight. 'Thankyou, Captain Goten, sir!' they played along, loving every minute. 

'And now!' Goten continued, also now enjoying his little one-man show, 'for the pretty ladies entertainment, I will do the sea-sea dance!' 

'Awwww!' 

Goten began to jig up and down in a little sailor shanty dance, and sang a little song: 

'Fifteen bones in a doggie's bowl, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!' 

ChiChi and Bulma began to clap along with the song. Seeing that his spotlight had been well and truly stolen, Trunks began making an even bigger show of looking after poor sick Mr Bear, kissing him over and over and over. Meanwhile, Goten continued with his little sailor shanty, jigging about the yard, clicking his heels together. 

Bulma and ChiChi stared on at the cuties with big anime hearts bursting from their watery eyes. 

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!' 

Everyone jumped at the shocking contrast of the aggressive voice to the scenes of cuteness. 

Goten cringed, Bulma too a little, but most of all Trunks! They all looked round to see Vegeta glaring at them with his arms folded across his chest. 

'Well!' Vegeta snapped at the dumbfounded participants of the scene. 'Would someone please tell me why _my brat _is dressed like a sissy and smooching over some pathetic stuffed toy???' 

With a growl and a quick shot of ki, Mr Bear was no more. Reduced to a pile of dust and fluff. 

'Well?' Vegeta repeated. 'I'm waiting!' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

More to come peeps, lol. 


	3. The First Battle!

**A/N:** Aw, thanks again to everyone for reviewing. Goten and Trunks especially appreciate it after the humiliation they were put through last time ^_^ I hoped to update quicker, though computer access has been so scarce lately *sniff* … ah well! Enjoy the chapter! *hands out popcorn* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trunks and Goten's little faces turned about ten shades deeper of red under Vegeta's penetrating glare. 

'They made me do it!' Trunks sobbed and ran into the house in embarrassment. Goten, his cutie in crime, ran after him. 

'Vegeta, now look what you've done!' Bulma yelled. 

'What_ I've _done?! Excuse me, but the last time I checked in training this morning, my son was a warrior, not some gay little teddy kisser!' 

Bulma scowled at her mate. Though she had to admit, he had a point. 

'For the last time… would somebody tell me…' 

'It's a contest, Vegeta,' ChiChi cut in, answering for him. 

Vegeta hissed at the black haired psychobeast in response. 

Ignoring him, ChiChi continued. 'Bulma insisted we have a contest to see which family is stronger. Of course we_ all know _the real answer, but Bulma just needs a reality check so I decided to go along with the idea.' 

'Lies!' Bulma spat. 'What is wrong with you ChiChi? Trunks could beat Goten anytime, anywhere and anyhow.' 

'Well I'm glad _someone _is making sense now,' Vegeta obviously approved of Bulma's last statement. 

'Uh… I think maybe you two are seeing things a little one sided, huh?' 

Vegeta closed his eyes tight. That cheerful voice! That positive attitude! There was only one person it could be… that brainless baka Kakarot! 

When he opened one eye, Vegeta was bitterly disappointed to see that he had been right. There stood Goku, smiling widely at everyone. 

'There's nothing one sided about it Kakarot!' humphed Vegeta. 'Trunks is part of the royal saiyan bloodline. There is no question that our family is far superior to your low class bunch of idiots!' 

'GOKU!' ChiChi screeched, hands flying up to her face. 'You're not going to let him talk about us like that are you?' 

Goku looked at ChiChi and sweat dropped. 'Take it back Vegeta,' he said grimly. 

Vegeta responded with a typical smirk. Apologizing was not in his nature. 

'This _has _to be settled once and for all,' Goku agreed. 'How about having a match between them, see who comes out on top?' 

ChiChi scowled but bit her lip. Bulma nodded slowly and Vegeta agreed wholeheartedly. 

'I hope your brat's ready for a trip to the regen tank!' he gloated. 

'We'll see, Vegeta,' Goku said calmly. 

'Hmph! Not if they're anything like their fathers!' ChiChi smirked. 

Bulma took a deep breath as she felt Vegeta's ki rise enormously and his hair stood up on end (even more than usual). ChiChi had pushed exactly the right button. 

'How about you and me have a little contest ourselves then, Bakarot?' Vegeta sneered. 'I feel like kicking your sorry tail today.' He made his hands into fists. 

'OK, Vegeta. You know I love to spar with ya. I think you're the one who'll be using that regen tank after all!' he chuckled aloud, infuriating Vegeta even more. 

'It's on!' he snarled. 

Bulma looked at ChiChi in disgust. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was when her soulmate and her best friend fought. Usually, the outcome was the same. Vegeta would take a beating and his pride would be crushed. 

'If you're so sure of yourself, _girl_,' she challenged, 'why don't you try ME out for size?!' 

ChiChi, Goku and even Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter. 

'Yes, yes, Bulma dear,' ChiChi smiled at her. 'I think we all know that you wouldn't last five minutes, right?' 

Goku and Vegeta nodded. 

'WHAT?!' Bulma was outraged. 'C'mon Vegeta! Aren't you gonna side with me?' 

'Onna,' Vegeta said affectionately. 'You are not a fighter.' 

'Oh, that's what you think, huh?' 

Once again, all nodded. 

'Well, let me prove you wrong then!' Bulma said determinedly. 'Whaddaya say, _Boobies_?' 

ChiChi's face darkened dangerously. 'There is _no need _to get personal. We cant choose our own names, _Knickers_!' 

{A/N: translated, ChiChi - breasts, Bulma - bloomers, heh heh heh} 

'OK. I'll kick your ass if you want it so bad,' ChiChi glowered at her, making Bulma wonder if she'd made the right decision. But to hell with it! It was too late to back out now, and she would jump at the chance to give ChiChi a good kick. 

'Its set then,' Vegeta said. 'We'll have three fights: Goten vs Trunks, Kakarot vs Myself, and, hehehe, Bulma vs The Wench.' 

ChiChi growled at Vegeta. 'You won't be so smart when Goku's finished with you mister!' 

'Anyways, I'll go get the boys,' Goku said, scratching the back of his head. '… this should be fun!' 

Goku found the little tykes in Trunks room playing playstation. 

'Hey dad!' grinned Goten. 

'Hiya Goku,' smiled Trunks. 

'Hey guys! … oh, Tekken! Can I have a shot?' 

'Naw, Dad! You always hog the playstation when you get a go!' 

Goku ruffled his sons hair. 'Me? Surely not!' 

Trunks giggled. It was true. There was nothing Goku loved more than a shot of the PS. The only thing was - he was no good at any game whatsoever. 

'Go on,' Trunks grinned. 'We can give him a go, right?' Trunks took great amusement from Goku's poor performances. 

'Well, its your playstation,' Goten conceded. 

'Alright! … I'll take you on, Goku!' 

'Alright!' 

Goku gripped the pad and a look of supreme concentraton crossed his face. Moving the selector about he decided to go Dr Boskonovitch. 

Trunks and Goten snickered quietly. 

'Huh? Whats so funny, guys?' Goku asked. 

'Um… nothing Goku!' Trunks beamed. There was no need to tell Goku that he had picked the lamest character in the game. All they had to do now was sit and watch the annihilation. Trunks selected Law, one of the strongest characters in the game. 

'Cool! You're going the Bruce Li guy!' Goku cheered. 

Trunks and Goten giggled again. 

'Dad! His name's Law!' laughed Goten. No matter how many times they told him, Goku would always come out with the same thing - the Bruce Li guy! 

'Oh yeah,' Goku grinned. 'Now lets play!' 

The match began and Dr Boskonovitch promptly fell on the ground and began rolling around like an invalid. Law crossed the screen swiftly and hurtled the crippled old doctor into the air with a 'frogman' (a backflip kick). Before Goku's character landed, Trunks made Law kick him again in mid air. And again. And again! The match was over. 

'PERFECT!' The console told the game players. 

'HA HA!' Trunks laughed. 'Ha ha! Hahahahaha!' he pointed at Goku, grinning like the little imp he was. 

Goten joined in the hilarity. 'Hahahahahaha! Daddy! You're so bad!! Hahahahahaha! You didn't even get a move in!' 

Goku's frowning face broke into a huge grin and he grabbed one boy under each big arm. 'Oh yeah? Who da man now?!' He pinned them on the ground and tickled them til they begged for mercy. 

'Kakarot! What on earth is taking you so long?!' Vegeta entered the room and saw the three horsing about on the floor. 

'Oh! Hi Vegeta!' Goku smiled sheepishly. 'I was just getting them.' 

'We were playing Tekken, Mr Vegeta,' smiled Goten. 

Vegeta made a disgusted face at little Goten, but then took on interest when he thought about what he had said. '… Tekken, hmmm?' 

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and burst out laughing all over again. Vegeta was just as bad as Goku at the game. 

'What about a warm up Kakarot? What say I pummel you in Tekken before our real fight?!' 

Goku never could resist a Tekken challenge. Bumping the boys out of the way, Vegeta and Goku took up their positions in front of the playstation and so the fighting began. 

Trunks and Goten sat back. This was going to take a while! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next time on The Battle of Son vs Brief… the battle commences! Finally we'll find out! Who da greatest? Son or Brief?!?!?! Place your bets! 

A/N: Thankya to whoever came up with the phrase Bakarot! I just borrowed it for this chappie, K? I heard it on the Weird Club, hehehehe, and I couldn't resist putting it in this one, so thanx… heh, something tells me it was Moustachegirl *shrugs*. Maybe! 


	4. Chibi vs Chibi

**A/N: **I'd like to say a huge big thanx to everyone for their reviews. These have been my favourite ones yet, and I love reading them! *grins* Oh and for the flamers :P *hands out strawberry smoothies to readers* let the battles begin! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

...When the four warriors left the house, much much later, they found Bulma and ChiChi eye to eye, nose to nose. They were squaring up to each other with smouldering glares. Something was about to snap. 

'Mommy! We're ready!' Little Goten broke the silence, running across to the ladies quite oblivious of the hostility. 

'Oh, ok Goten,' ChiChi turned her attention to her son. 'You show that Trunks who's boss now!' 

'Right!' 

Trunks looked sceptically at his best pal. There was no doubt in his mind who was going to win the encounter… well, maybe just a little bit. 

The two chibis stood opposite each other, relaxed and ready to fight. 

'Don't think I'm gunna go easy on you, Goten!' Trunks baited. 

'Me either, Trunks!' Goten grinned, and quick as a flash, punched Trunks in the nose! 

'Yes!' ChiChi cheered from the sidelines, while Bulma tsked. 

Trunks took two fingers and poked them straight into Goten's eyes! 

'Aaaaaah!' he yelped, hands flying up to cover them. 

Snickering to himself, Trunks landed a flurry of fast blows to the blinded Son's mid section. 

Goten stumbled backwards with each blow. 'Ow! Ow! No! Fair! Trunks!' 

'Who's fair?' Trunks grinned, sweeping Goten's legs from under him. 

As the little black haired demi saiyan lay on his back, Trunks leapt into the air to come crashing down on top of him. Goten, quick as he could, powered up to Super Saiyan, and Trunks simply bounced off him, repelled by the immense aura. 

Goten sprang to life, knocking Trunks high into the air with an uppercut. 

'Wheeeeeeeeee!' ChiChi chirped gleefully. 

'Oh yeah, Chi… you laugh, but … you'll get yours!' Bulma replied protectively. 

ChiChi burst into a fit of giggles. 'Don't think so Bulma.' She gave the blue haired onna a nudge with her elbow. 

'Oi!!' Bulma pushed back, hard as she could. ChiChi fell backwards a step or two, then rolled up her sleeves. 

'_Now _you're for it missy!' She charged towards Bulma but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back. 

'Goku! Let me go Goku!' she struggled against her husband. 

'Let Trunks and Goten fight just now, Chi,' Goku said soothingly. 'You two will get your chance in a little bit.' 

'But I WANNA FIGHT HER NOW!' ChiChi pouted. 

Bulma took a step back herself, paling considerably. 

'What are you doing, boy? Finish him, now!' Vegeta's cry broke the tension, and all eyes turned back to the ongoing fight. 

Goten had two firm fistfuls of Trunks beautiful hair, and was literally throwing him from left to right by his lavender follicles. Bulma's hand flew up to her mouth. 

'Nooooooo!!! Not his hair!! My baby! Gettim Trunks!' 

A moment later, a loud ripping sound was heard, not unlike a velcro fastener being pulled apart. Chibi Trunks was released from Goten's grip and hurtled threw the air, landing with a crash on the grass. In the Chibi Son's hands were two large clumps of lavender coloured hair. 

All fell silent. 

All mouths hung open in shock. 

Trunks eyes widened to the point of popping as he put his hands up to feel where his bangs had once sat so perfectly. His face took on a look that made even ChiChi quiver where she stood, and Goten grinned sheepishly, nervously, backing up all the while. 

'Gee, Trunks… I, uh… I didn't mean to…' 

Deafened to Goten's excuses and apologies, Trunks went super in a split second and tore towards his best pal at the speed of light. 

Goten let out a little gasp. This was not good. NOT GOOD! 

Catching him off guard, Trunks grabbed hold of both Goten's ankles and began to swing him around in circles going faster and faster. The blood all rushed to little Goten's head, and, completely disorientated, he knew there was only one way out of this. 

The audience of Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi and Bulma watched in a mixture of fascination and horror, waiting for the inevitable. 

When Trunks had reached his maximum speed, he released his grip on Goten's ankles. The poor Chibi rocketed straight into the middle of the group, smacking right into Bulma! 

His hair turned from golden back to black, and he lay quite still on the ground. 

So did Bulma! 

'Oh no! Mom!' Trunks ran across to where Bulma lay. Vegeta was already crouching over her, trying to revive the poor woman. 

'Could you not have won some other way, brat?' he quirked an eyebrow in annoyance at his only son. 

'Heh…' Trunks rubbed the back of his head. 

'Wh - where am I?' Goten sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

'Goten, honey,' ChiChi's face lit up. 'You're ok baby, you're in Capsule Corps.' She patted his forehead and gave him a hug. 

'Did I win?' Goten asked, before realising the answer. 'Hmm, I guess not huh?' 

Catching sight of Trunks, he burst into a fit of giggles. 'Trunks, you look funny!' he pointed at the missing bangs. 

'Shut up Goten! It's not funny!' Trunks scowled like his father. 

'Yes it is! Bwahahahahaha!' Goten held his belly and laughed gleefully. 

A strangled, muffled sound was heard. It was coming from Goku. His face was turning quite red, and before long, unable to hold it any longer, the Z fighter joined his son, and broke out into loud peels of laughter. 

Trunks gasped in indignation. 'Goku!! Are you… are you laughing at me?!!' 

Goku clamped a large hand over his mouth. 'Sorry Trunks, its just… you do look kinda funny.' He grinned good naturedly. 

'It'll grow back honey, don't worry,' a weak voice spoke out. Bulma had regained conciousness! 

'Mom! You ok?' Trunks hugged his mum gently. 

'Yeah,' she nodded. 'Did you win?' 

Trunks nodded proudly. 'Sure did, mom!' 

'Yes!' Vegeta said loudly. 'Brief - 1: Son - 0!' 

'Unless you want to count the playstation tourney!' Goku grinned. 'That would make it one all, _right Vegeta_??' 

Vegeta's proud, smug look disintegrated into one of bitter annoyance. 'Shut your face, Kakarot! You know you only won because my joy pad was broken! The top button's didn't work… isn't that right Trunks?' 

Vegeta sneakily pinched Trunks behind his back, unseen by the others. 

'Yes!' Trunks yelped. 'Yes, its broken!' 

'Oh, I guess it was,' Goku said surprised. 

Satisfied, Vegeta released his grip on his chibi son. 

'OK Bulma,' ChiChi spoke with a menacing glow in her eye. 'I think its time I got one back for the Son's.' 

'Oh yeah?' Bulma folded her arms defiantly. 'Dream on ChiChi. I'm gonna show you the true meaning of the word pain.' 

The rest of the group burst out laughing. Goten and Trunks hugged each other in laughter, putting their differences aside. Vegeta rolled about on the grass, laughing as much as he had in a long time. Goku chuckled to himself and ChiChi held herself up against a tree, bent over in laughter. 

Bulma put her hands on her hips. How humiliating! 

'Guys! GUYS!! Stop it already!' she stomped her foot on the ground. 'I'll show you.' 

The group nodded dumbly through their laughter. 

'Heh! Fine! I'm gonna go get my fighting gear on. ChiChi… I'll see you in five.' 

'OK Bulma sweetie,' ChiChi grinned. 'Oh, just to be fair, you can use a weapon if you want, ok?' 

Bulma raised an eyebrow in surprise. Was she really that bad? Well, no point complaining. She would take whatever advantage she could. Entering the house to change, she ran through her mind what sort of weapon she could use… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok, that's another chappie done! So looks like the Brief family have a slight advantage at the mo, right? 

Jesscheaux: you're right! It's my love of the Brief family that shines through. I do love the Son's too, especially Goku, Goten and Gohan… but my fave characters all come from the Brief family… well, apart from Piccolo, who comes from… an egg… ^_^ 

*takes bets from SSJ Tokya and Kittioto* Right, so that's one for the Briefs and one for the Sons! *writes in her book* 


	5. Onna vs Onna

*hands out pancakes with maple syrup to readers* Guess what? … I really enjoyed writing this one! ^_^ 

lmao at the threats in the reviews!! … so a Piccolo trap eh? *raises eyebrow at M-girl* And a pup with rabies huh GeordieLadPaul?!! *lmao!* lol 

~ Also, more bets! ~ 

Sons: Vegeta Jr (I think! well, he's rootin for them anyways), Kittioto :) 

Briefs: Super-Saiyajin-Courtney, Moustachegirl (I think, judging by the Namek trap thingy), Jessica (Bunny), Jesscheaux, ... , piccolosfire, Embermaxximus (heh, this is just a guess, but a _good_ guess right EM?), SSJ Tokya 

Draw: Lily, jaunvie, 

well, bit of a majority vote there so far! ... who knows? That could just sway my decision on the winners! mwahahahaha! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Changing in her room, Bulma decided to wear her beautiful embroidered silk kimono. It was black with red stitching, and when she looked in the mirror it gave her a true warrior feeling. She grinned wickedly thinking of the naughty roleplaying fun she and Vegeta had with this little outfit! 

'Come on, Bulma!' she said aloud, encouraging herself as much as possible. 'You have to do this. Show that ChiChi she's not always better than you!' 

Looking herself in the eye until she had some certain belief in herself, Bulma then descended the stairs, heading for the back door. As she walked through the kitchen, ChiChi's words from earlier hit her. 

_Oh, just to be fair, you can use a weapon if you want, ok?_

'That's right!' she exclaimed. 'I better find a weapon…' 

As she scowered the kitchen, her eyes landed on the perfect weapon. In fact, it was ChiChi's weapon of choice. This would make things so much sweeter! 

Sitting innocently on the counter, was a large black heavy metal frying pan. 

'…Perfect!' 

Bulma picked up the heavy object and headed out the back door. 

ChiChi was stretching under a tree, while Goku and Goten sat peacefully on the grass. Trunks and Vegeta stood quietly, side by side. As Vegeta saw his Onna come out of the house, he subconsciously fingered the senzu bean in his pocket. 

'Well, well, well…she finally decided to show up!' ChiChi's sneer was mocking, as was her tone. 

'Unlucky for you I did,' Bulma hissed back. 

'Meeeaow!' at that moment a ginger cat wandered through the yard. Vegeta just missed it with a ki blast and it scarpered off. ^_^ 

Bulma swung her pan with skill. 'Ready for your beating?' she cocked an eyebrow. 

'Bulma, trying to weaken me by making me laugh isn't going to work this time. When I fight… I don't play!' 

'You won't be laughing by the time I'm finished with you! …Its your stylist who should be laughing anyway! What is up with that stupid old granny bun you always wear?!' 

ChiChi's temper flared and her hand shot up to touch her neat bun. 'You've a cheek to talk, Miss blue hair! What's the matter? Pot of paint fall on your head?' 

Bulma gasped. 'You're just jealous honey! My hair is …' Bulma looked around, and noticing the kids refrained from using her first choice of language, '…friggin' gorgeous ChiChi. I'll have you know I have the most beautiful hair in Dragonball Z!' 

Trunks coughed loudly from the background. 

'Oh shut up Trunks for heaven's sake!' Bulma snapped her head over to look at her son, who shuffled on his feet. 'My hair IS the best, especially now that you had that little Goten accident!' 

Trunks pouted but stayed silent. 

'Fake fake fake fake fake,' ChiChi sang. 'Everyone knows your hair is purple Bulma. You died it that horrible blue! You must have really hated it! … Now enough with the bitch-….' ChiChi looked around and noticed the kids…'um, the trash talking! Put your money where your mouth is honey!' 

Bulma had been dreading this moment. Taking comfort in her frying pan, she took the tiniest of steps towards the outraged ChiChi. 

Goku shut his eyes. Bulma was gonna get it big time. 

Vegeta watched his onna in amusement, as she tentatively approached Kakarot's mate. He had never seen her fight. It was her other qualities that had endeared her to him - her beauty, her brains. Now he would get the chance to see what she was made of in the fighting department. 

ChiChi snorted and scraped her foot along the ground like a bull ready to charge. 

'Go Mom! Go Mom!' Goten cheered, jumping about on the grass. 

Bulma held the pan out in front of her and repeated to herself. 'You are going to win this thing… you are going to win this thing…' 

Letting out a terrifying war cry, ChiChi stampeded towards Bulma, with the speed and ferocity of a freight train. 

Bulma swung back the skillet like a tennis racket. 

BANG! 

ChiChi ran into the metal pan full force, it hitting her square in the head. Bulma shrieked and closed her eyes. Had she killed ChiChi? 

When she opened them, ChiChi was in directly front of her face, glaring deeply into her eyes! 

Bulma shrieked once more, and clobbered her with the pan again. 

BANG! 

ChiChi, completely unfazed, took a step closer. 

_Holy moly! Won't she go down? _Bulma thought frantically, and swung the pan full force. 

This time ChiChi caught it mid swing, and with one swift action, she yanked it out of Bulma's hand and threw it across the yard. 

Bulma's face turned blue in fear as her wide eyes stared at ChiChi's dangerous ones. 

'The frying pan,' ChiChi said silently, dangerously, 'is my friend, Bulma. You should know that!' Her black eyes flickered madly. 'I,' she continued, 'am immune to the frying pan. I have used it all my life. I have trained with it… cooked with it… HAVE YOU EVER COOKED WITH A FRYING PAN BULMA????' 

Bulma's knees began to knock. ChiChi was terrifying. Out of desperation, she brought up her knee, right between ChiChi's legs. The Z-boys all winced simultaneously. 

ChiChi inhaled sharply. Then she grabbed Bulma by the _nose _and flung her to the ground! 

'Ow!' Bulma said, sneezing violently. 

'Bless you,' growled ChiChi, grabbing Bulma by the wrist and flinging her high into the air. As she fell back to earth, ChiChi connected an impressive drop kick, crumpling Bulma into a little heap on the ground. 

'That was too easy,' ChiChi grinned, turning her back on the fallen onna. 

'Oh ya think?' Bulma whispered, quiet as a mouse. With a quick and fluid move she sprung to her feet and grabbed ChiChi's hair bun, pulling it out of its neat formation. Then, with a handful of long hair, she kicked ChiChi in the back twice and then once hard right up the bum! 

'Yes Onna!' Vegeta beamed from the sidelines, his amusement quite clear. 

'Go Chi!' Goku shouted support for his wife too. 

The girls turned to face each other and grabbed on in a tangle of pulling, punching and fighting. Falling to the floor, they rolled about on the grass. Sometimes Bulma was on top, sometimes ChiChi. After five minutes of such struggles, both ladies were covered in dirt and mud, and looking extremely scraggly. 

Goku and Vegeta half closed their eyes, looking at their former beauties and wondering if this was really what they married. 

'OK, little miss Bloomers. I've had enough of this,' ChiChi's voice took on a final tone, and she yanked Bulma to her feet by the front of her kimono. 

Pulling her fist back, she punched Bulma hard in the left eye, knocking the poor onna out cold. Then, wiping her hands together, ChiChi turned round to face her family victorious. She was greeted with shouts of joy and celebration, and she ran to her husband and youngest son for hugs and kisses. 

'You did great baby,' Goku wrapped his arms around her. 

ChiChi grinned and blushed. 

'You're the best Mom!' Goten jumped about in excitement. 

Shaking his head, Vegeta crouched over Bulma for the second time that afternoon. Slipping the senzu bean into her mouth, he watched tenderly as the bruises disappeared and a healthy glow took over the woman's features. Bulma opened her eyes brightly and looked into Vegeta's. 

'She beat me, didn't she Vegeta?' 

Vegeta nodded. Though secretly he was proud, having though that his woman would never have lasted so long in a fight against Kakarot's formidable mate. 

'So, looks like it's one a piece, Vegeta,' Goku exclaimed. 'Seems like its down to the two of us to settle this thing.' 

Vegeta looked up to meet his favourite sparring partner's gaze. 'I wouldn't have it any other way!' 


	6. Saiyan vs Saiyan

*hands out... um... chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate to the readers!* 

** ~ The Battle of son vs Brief final showdown! ~ **

Two muscle bound warriors - the peak of their race, unsurpassed in galaxies - stood facing each other in the heat of the afternoon sun. 

So alike they could have been brothers, yet so different in character and beliefs. A light wind rippled their clothing: their feet were firmly rooted, their fighting stances deep. 

A silence of expectation hung over the group as each pondered the situation in front of them. 

*thoughts* 

Goten: Go Daddy! I know you can do it. Cause you're the best right? And you always beat Mr Vegeta. *grin* 

Trunks: …I've seen that look before…Goku's in big trouble! heh heh! ...C'mon Dad… do it for the Briefs! 

ChiChi: Goku… my love… this is your chance to prove our family's strength. I've not always supported your fighting, but I know in my heart that you are the best warrior who ever lived. I'm right behind you Goku. 

Bulma: *clenches fists tensely* Please, Dende, Kami whoever's up there, let this one be for Vegeta!! I mean he _has_ to win one fight against Goku… please let it be this one!! I'll be good… I'll stop smoking… I'll give up coffee… pleeeeeeeaaaseeee!!!! 

*end thoughts* 

'So Kakarot, we meet again,' Vegeta said teasingly. 

'Yep,' Goku grinned, enjoying the fighting banter between them. 

'This time, I'm going to show you why I am the Prince, and you, baka, are not.' 

'Oh really?' Goku wiggled an eyebrow. 

Vegeta bit back a grin at Goku's ridiculous eyebrow wiggling, and focused on the fight in front of them. 

With a roar, the two fighters flared up their kis and took to the sky. From the ground below, the spectators could make out the two figures exchanging punches and blocks, though they were so fast it was difficult to tell who, if anyone, was winning. 

Up in the sky, Goku used his instant transmission to disappear and reappear right behind Vegeta. Wrapping his arm around the Saiyan Prince's head, he put him in a tight headlock. Then with his other hand balled into a fist, Goku used his knuckles to grate across Vegeta's head in a painful cheesie! 

With the pain of Goku's knuckles grating into his head, and the humiliation of the position, Vegeta began to **rage**. A glance behind him caught the mischievous look in Kakarot's eye, and the cheeky, mocking smirk on his lips. 

With a feral howl, Vegeta burst out of the headlock, wrapping his hands around Goku's throat. Squeezing tightly, an evil grin edged its way across Vegeta's lips as Goku's face began to change from rosy to red to purple. 

From the ground below, ChiChi gasped. 'He's … going to strangle my Goku! Aaaah! Get him Goku! Come on!!' ChiChi jumped from foot to foot, waving her arms and shouting her encouragement. 

In a cunning manoeuvre, Goku swung his arms out at each side and brought them forcefully down on Vegeta's ears with a painful clap! 

'Aah! Damn you Kakarot!' Vegeta yelled, immediately letting go of his hold on his opponents neck. The Prince's hands flew up to his ringing ears and he did his best to soothe them better. 

Goku then landed a heavy blow to the back of Vegeta's neck with both hands. The smaller Saiyan hurtled towards the ground, scattering the family groups below. He landed with a crunch, ripping up a good section of the neat yard. 

'Goku!' Bulma screeched. 'Please! Enough messing up my garden, ok?' She looked up to her friend in the sky, a large frown on her face. 

'Oh yeah, sorry Bulma,' Goku grinned apologetically. 

Vegeta tore back into the sky and landed a fist to Goku's gut that nearly ripped him in two. Vegeta followed up with a roundhouse kick to the head, leaving Goku seeing stars. 

'YAAAAY DAD!' Trunks shouted from below, grinning like a monkey. 

Bulma grabbed his hands and they danced around in little circles. 

'The Briefs are gonna wi-in! The Brief's are gonna wi-in!' they sang together, as ChiChi and Goten folded their arms and scowled. 

But in the air, Goku had taken control of things once again. He was using his I.T. skill to disappear and then appear just in time to land a punch to an increasingly angered Vegeta. One hit and he'd disappear once more, only to reappear again, strike, and disappear again! 

'KA-KA-ROOOOOTTT!!!' Vegeta bellowed, causing all on the ground below to shrink in size somewhat. 

Goku appeared in front of him, grinning in amusement. 'Yes?' he asked, before punching Vegeta and disappearing again! 

'AAAARGH!! Will you … STOP THAT!' Vegeta roared, going Super Saiyan. This time when Goku appeared in front of him, Vegeta's reactions were quicker and he caught the cheeky saiyan by both wrists. 

'HA! Whatcha gonna do now, Goku? Huh? Whatcha gonna dooo?' Vegeta mocked his long time nemesis. 

'How 'bout this?' Goku smirked, turning super too. The two saiyans went into another speedy exchange of kicks and punches, the intensity of which would have killed a mere human. 

'COME ON GOKU!!!!' ChiChi cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled like a megaphone. 

'VEGETA! YOU CAN DO IT!' Bulma got out a megaphone, determined not to be outdone, and shouted alongside. 

Trunks and Goten nipped into the air to get a better look at what was going on. 

'Oooh! Nice kick, Dad!' Trunks smirked. 

'Great punch, Dad!' cheered Goten. 

'Goten!!' ChiChi shouted from below. 'Pick me up!! I wanna see whats going on!' 

'OK Mom,' Goten shrugged his shoulders at Trunks and flew down to lift up his mother. They hovered in the air, watching the action. 

'Trunks! Me too!!' Bulma didn't want to miss it. Trunks flew down and obliged, also lifting his mother to the height of the action. 

The two chibis looked at each other, biting back laughter. 

'Ha ha! You look so funny with your Mom dangling there like a sack of potatoes!!' Trunks giggled. 

'HEY!' ChiChi was unimpressed with his comparison. 

'Oops, sorry Mrs Son!' Trunks giggled. 'Bet I look pretty funny too, carrying mom - right, Goten?' 

Goten laughed like a monkey. 'Hehehehe, I wasn't laughing at that Trunks… I was laughing at your haircut!!!' 

Both Bulma and ChiChi started laughing at Trunks unfortunate do, as the chibi Brief boy's face turned from joy and laughter to scorn and outrage. 

Dropping his mum, he flew towards Goten. 

'WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!' Bulma screamed as she fell through the sky. 

'Oh no!' Trunks little hand flew up to his open mouth, as Bulma headed for the earth. 

In the nick of time, a golden haired warrior zipped in and caught her, breaking her soon to be splatty fall. 

'Vegeta!' she breathed as her arms clasped round his neck. Saved! 

He set her on the ground and looked up at the three sheepish looking spectators in the sky. 

'Heh,' ChiChi rubbed the back of her head, Goku-style. 

'Tee hee,' Goten managed meekly. 

'Um… oops?' Trunks tried. 

'Get down here!' Vegeta barked at them, and they were on the ground in next to no time. 

'This is no place for you!' he snarled. 'The sky is a battlefield! Stay out of our way, unless you want to be fried! Got that?' 

Bulma, ChiChi, Trunks and Goten nodded dumbly. 

'Vegeta's right!' Goku said, folding his arms as he landed in front of the group. 'We don't want you guys to get hurt, so stay out of the way.' 

'Right,' ChiChi said quietly. '… LOOK OUT!' 

Vegeta had snuck up behind Goku and reaching down the back of his pants, gave the poor Saiyan an almighty wedgie. 

'Eeeeeeeeeeee!' Goku went up on his tiptoes. 

'Mwahahahahhaaha!' Vegeta laughed easily, before shooting off into the sky once more. 

Goku pulled the offending boxers out of the tight crevice (^.^) and tore after the culprit. 

'KAME!!!' 

He began to power up to the max, face stern and uncompromising. 

'HAME!!!' 

Fun was fun, but when Vegeta had wedgied him, that had hurt his pride (and a lot more besides). 

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!' 

Vegeta was engulfed in the huge wave of ki. 

'Daddyyyyyy!' Trunks wrung his hands together anxiously. 

Barely having managed to get his shields up in time, Vegeta emerged from the smoke, battered and bloody. His face was covered in cuts and scratches, his clothing torn, and a little trickle of blood ran down his mouth. 

Goku looked at the panting saiyan. 

_So, he survived my Kamehameha?_ The Z fighter was impressed. _Now, this fight's over._ He flew towards Vegeta to finish things. 

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Kakarot approach. What could he do? Last minute escape? He looked around for something. 

'Dad! Senzu!' Trunks chucked the bean into the air, distracting both Saiyans. 

Vegeta destroyed it with a quick ki blast. 

'Why'd he do that?' Trunks asked Bulma. 

'Hmm… I think he wants to fight Goku without a senzu, honey,' Bulma put her arm around the little guy. 'Nice thought though!' 

'Oh… but Goku's gonna kick his… um, I mean…' Trunks looked up at Bulma's frowning gaze, '…um, it looks like Mr Son's gonna win.' 

Goku landed another blow to Vegeta, followed by a few more. The shorter saiyan was well worn out, more so than his opponent. He wouldn't go down though, and Goku knew that it would take one more special attack before the battle would be over. 

The Kamehameha would do the job just fine. It had worked well before. All he had to do was get Vegeta weak enough so he couldn't dodge the attack. 

With that in mind, Goku hurtled towards his opponent once again, battering him from all sides. Vegeta landed some blows of his own, though Goku was now stronger, fresher and quicker. Mostly, Vegeta was bounced about like a tennis ball! 

'That oughta do it,' Goku grinned, eyeing up the worn out warrior. 

…'KAME…' 

…'HAME…' 

'KAKAROT! TURKEY POTATOES AND CARROTS!!' Vegeta yelled pointing wildly over Goku's shoulder. 

'Huh?' Goku turned round to find the delicious feast. 

'FINAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!!!!' Vegeta's attack ripped through Goku like a freight train, covering him in a blinding flash of light. 

Out of the smoke, a limp black figure dropped through the sky and hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

'Kakarot!' 

'Goku!' 

'Daddy!' 

The five remaining contestants raced over to the body. 

Trunks poked him with a stick. 'Goku?' 

Goku was covered in black soot from head to foot, a remainder of the final flash attack. He stayed still and did not move a muscle. 

'VEGETA!' Bulma squealed, leaping into his arms. 'You… you…' 

'I know, Onna,' he grinned the most satisfied grin of his life. 'I bet Kakarot!' 

'WAHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!' Bulma was delighted for her mate, who threw her up in the air like a child and caught her again. 

'Daddy! You are the BEST!' Trunks grabbed his Dad's leg and hugged tightly. 

'I know,' Vegeta said with a smirk, patting Trunks head. 

The three shared a rare hug, just as Goku started to come round. 

'What happened?' he sat up in a bit of a daze. But in moments his usual grin was spreading over his face. 'Good fight, Vegeta,' he nodded, rubbing his bruised arm. 

'Oh Goku, you're ok!' ChiChi planted a kiss on her husband's black soot covered face, leaving a white lips shaped mark on his cheek. 

Goten pointed at the mark and laughed, along with his buddy Trunks, who made little kissy kissy noises. 

Then a hitching of breath was heard and all eyes turned to look at ChiChi. Her breath was catching in her chest, her eyes brimming with tears. 

'Yeah, Chi, you know what this means!' Bulma grinned. 

ChiChi shook her head slowly. 

'BRIEFS ARE THE BEST!' Bulma yelled. 'Go Briefs! We rule and we can't help it!' 

'We're better than you!' Trunks laughed, giving Goten a little push. 

'No way Trunks, get over yourself!' Goten pushed back. 

'Couldn't have put it better myself, Goten!' ChiChi agreed. 

'No, no,' Bulma shook her head. She wasn't having this. 'You said it yourself, Chi. Whoever won this contest was the best… and we won!' 

'Whatever,' ChiChi said quietly. 

'Ya know,' Goku said to the group, 'This whole better than you thing leaves a bad taste in my mouth… Come on guys… we're all as good as each other… hey! … ow!' 

Goku ducked and put his arms up as his freshly bruised body was catapulted with fallen apples, rocks and shoes from Bulma, Vegeta, ChiChi, Goten and Trunks. 

'OK, OK, have it your way!' Goku put his hands up in surrender. 

'And remind me Kakarot… who won?' smirked Vegeta. 

'You did I guess,' Goku shrugged. 

'Yay!' Bulma grabbed her mate and her son and they celebrated some more. 

'Well, we're gonna go play some more Tekken,' Trunks grabbed Goten's arm, and led him off to his room. 

'Tekken?' Vegeta raises an eyebrow. 

'The cool fighting game?' Goku's interest was also captured. 'Think you could win against me this time, Vegeta?' 

'Yes, Kakarot, I do! Let's kick the brats off the playstation and have us a little tourney.' 

'Right!' 

Vegeta and Goku limped off to the house, leaving Bulma and ChiChi alone in the back yard. 

There was a long silence as the two women stared at each other. 

'So…' ChiChi started. 

'Yeah…' Bulma said, a small grin passing her lips. 

'…Vegeta put up a fantastic fight,' ChiChi conceded. 'He really is a true warrior.' 

'Yep,' Bulma beamed. 'And you beat my ass pretty bad!' 

'Yep!' 

'So…' 

'So…' 

'Why don't you come inside Chi, and show me those photos of Gohan again?' Bulma offered. 

'Really?' ChiChi gave a small smile. 'That would be lovely, Bulma. Tell you what… why don't you show me your Trunks photo album too… I'd love to see it.' 

'Alright!' grinned Bulma. 'You know, there's some sweet photos of Goten in there too! Come on, I'll make us some coffee… um,' Bulma stopped, remembering her earlier promise to God to give up various substances. 'Make that, I'll make you some coffee, and I'll have an OJ!' 

And with that, and all things settled, the onnas went into the house, fairly peacefully it has to be said. 

How long the peace would last is not for us to guess. 

But it was there… isn't that a start? ^_~ 

  
  
  
  
*from behind a tree, a dark haired saiyan head pops out* 

Gohan: *to readers* They forgot about me though right? And we all know that I'm the strongest out of the lot of us, … right? *winks* … So truthfully, I guess the Sons are the best, dontcha think? 

DD: *pushes Gohan down* No, no no! The Briefs win this one!! 

Gohan: *whispers to readers* well, you make up your own minds *winks* 

  
  
^_^ Well, that's it… I guess you all knew that the Briefs were gonna win, didn't you? Yep, seems I'm pretty easy to read!! Well, the Briefs are my all time fave DBZ family… that's why I wrote this story in the first place!… so I could make them the best! Mwahahahahahaha! Vegeta beat Goku! 

Thanks for all the support with this story! Most of you are my fave writers, so what you said meant a lot to me! ^_^ Thanks everyone! 

OK, now here's the cash rewards…(and the rest!) 

~ For SSJ Tokya, Super-Saiyajin-Courtney, Moustachegirl, Jessica (Bunny), Jesscheaux, ... , piccolosfire, Embermaxximus, Reviewer 100… _congratulations_!   
*hands out millions and millions of pounds/dollars/zeni/bottletops, a copy of ChiChi's golden phoenix award ceremony photos of Gohan, and a free membership to Hercule's Satan City gym… to use…or throw away at your discretion!* 

~ For Kittioto, a Piccolo plushie which does real life masenko attacks and says 'You, are my one true love'! For Vegeta Jr a chibi Vegeta plushie, which does real final flash attacks and can say 'I am the Prince of all saiyans, so BOW!' 

~ For Lily and Jauvnie a trip on the magical Vegeta and Goku rollercoaster. Buckle up ladies! (btw Lily, did you see my little poke with a stick bit?! Put that in for you ^_^ ) 

~ For those who didn't bet (soyamiso, mae, Bucky, Burned Vamp, Felda Starsong, Sunflower-chan, Dbz Chicka, manga, BluEydMnstr, pan-chan, luisa, GeordieLadPaul1) a little golden halo each to wear atop your heads… gambling is wrong! Well done for avoiding temptation! 


End file.
